


wait for me (im coming with you)

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Hadestown, i blame quarantine, i posted this in a drunk mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WarmthThat was all Diana needed.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	wait for me (im coming with you)

Diana struggles to stand.

Everyone was staring and she knew it. Waiting for her to move, fearing anything that might come to the girl if she didn’t. Though she could care less.

Let them take her. What could possibly be more worse than everything around her? There wasn’t a single care that she could give to defend herself. As she lets her walls down and let theirs surround her.

She could hear them. Footsteps getting closer with every tap. A shadow covering her inch by inch. She keeps her down, keeping her mouth shut.

“Who said you can stop?” 

She doesn’t answer. 

How could she? She had no voice left. No pride to defend. Nothing but a void, taking everything that she could even see.

“I gave you a question. I demand your answer.”

She looks up slowly. Taking a glimpse of the bright purple hair glaring at her. She stares at her green eyes. Seeing that dark yet proud glance made her stomach turn. She knew whatever happened next would be something she would regret.

“Speechless, are we?”

Suddenly arms grabbed her. Two on each side. Each grip twisting her flesh. Making it harder for her to fight.

They drag her outside of the mine. Into dark cold air. The sudden breeze shocks her, being used by the heat the underground had. 

As she tried to examine her surroundings, she was thrown down to the ground. People suddenly leave her behind. She tries to go back, but she is stopped by the dog that guards the mine. 

“You stay here while the rest of us take our job seriously. It shouldn’t take long.”

It did.

The woman went back inside what should be an hour ago. Leaving the hungry girl to freeze outside by herself. She tries to rub her hands together, in hope of any warmth. 

Warmth. 

That was all Diana needed.

The warmth of the person she loved. She was starting to get desperate for it every passing second. The more time goes by, she gets even more deadly and weak. It was killing her. 

Even though she was dead. 

She was dead. At least to the world. She doesn’t exist anymore. Her life is now known to be over. And there wasn’t anything she could do. 

But yet even if she was dead,

Even if she no one else was waiting for her,

There was just one person up there. The one waiting for her to take her home

Akko…

She whimpers. Not only was the cold bothering her enough. Piercing her with breeze all around her body. The thought of her love had to come to her.

She regretted it. Leaving her without any letter. Not even a proper goodbye. 

They said she should forget all about her life by now. Nothing should be left inside her. Nothing but emptiness. 

But how? How is she still mesmerized by her lover’s voice? How can she still remember how she would surround her with such loving arms? How does she still memorize each line of their song?

Their song.

Diana always loved it. It was something only she and her love would know. It felt special to her. Like it was more valuable than any gold there could be. And she might as well be right.

She suddenly smiles. She guess having to remember her life is still a blessing.

She couldn’t imagine not even thinking about-

“Diana?”

A flash of light came to her vision. A small rush of heat running to her. She rubs her eyes in hopes of getting a better glimpse of the figure in front of her.

“Diana?”

The person asked again. But now at least she had a better glance at them.

The person was worn out. Possibly even more worn out than anyone in this place. Though they wore a different attire from the others.

A guitar is what made her instantly different. The strap hanging from her chest as they try to walk around for a poor girl. She took her eyes higher. 

She saw a red scarf that used to cover their mouth. The red scarf matches their…

Red eyes.

Those red eyes she loved so much. The red eyes she looked at too much to ever forget. The only eyes she ever trusted.

“Akko…”

“Diana!”

The figure ran to her. As fast as how she would let go any heavy metal. She knew who this was. No one else would ever run like that without even thinking of making any noise.

So she took all of her strength to stand up. To wait for the very person she knew would never accept her gone.

So she once again used her strength to shout

“Akko!”

Suddenly warm arms were around her. Inviting her to a welcoming heat that she would always savour. She tightened her grip on the other person’s shoulders. Making sure to never let her go. Not ever again.

“Diana, you’re cold.”

She didn’t care. Instead she looks at those eyes again. With every love she had. And buries herself to their chest taking as much warmth she can get. Knowing how desperate she has been for days. 

“Oh Akko…”

Tears. All of it was rolling down her cheeks. Making sure she makes the most pathetic sound you would ever hear. Her whimpers are not even trying to lower its noise. 

She was weak. Weaker than she used to be.

But that was fine. She had the most beautiful woman in her arms. She was finally calm ever since she got into this free place.

She was finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic i ever publish so pls be gentle.
> 
> If you don't know or haven't listen to Hadestown, Please do (you wont regret it) cause this would make way more sense.
> 
> I dont own neither Little Witch Acadamia or Hadestown. All credits go to their creators


End file.
